The Summer of Love
by Madame Beret
Summary: When a group of girls go to the countryside for six weeks with their "friend" Guy. They get more than they bargined for when they meet some guys. So very very yummy scrummy guys! HIATUS
1. Packing sucks

The summer of Love The summer of Love

Chapter one - Packing

Ok, here's one of the stories I mentioned. This is one I started writing as a normal fic but I changed it into a Robin Hood fanfic.

**It's pretty much what happens when the girls go away for a summer break in sunny old England! They find some very very yummy water instructors…**

**AU, pairings: R/M D/W G/M M/E J/A A/Katie (OC)**

**Here we go, if you don't like it or can see ways to improve, let me know!**

'So,' Katie flopped onto the bed, 'this is going to be a dull summer'

Djaq sighed and put down the magazine she'd been reading; it didn't look like she was gonna get any peace anytime soon.

'It's gonna be great' smiled Marian

'As if! Six weeks with your boyfriend and his uncle in the countryside where there's nothing to do'

'Guy is just a mate! For the last bloody time. And there's loads to do, we're booked in for that water sports course. Or you can just work on your tan' she rolled her eyes; looks were everything to Katie.

'Whatever'

'Look, it was really nice of him to invite us. So please just grin and bear it! I'm not losing a mate over some stupid holiday'

'Hang on,' Eve lowered her magazine, 'since when was he your mate? Just last week you were saying how annoying he was sniffing around you!'

'Well, maybe I was wrong! I just wanna give him a chance, he deserves that at least!'

'Ooh, touchy' mocked Katie

'Katie,' Djaq chimed in, 'leave it, ok? It's probably just her time of the month' she grinned as the cushion from Marian's direction hit her square in the face. Katie picked up a nearby pillow and aimed it temptingly.

'Before you start world war three with cushions, I'm off. I don't wanna look like a chicken!' Djaq glared from Marian to Katie

'Sorry' they chorused

The five of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Eve continued fiddling with her guitar trying to write a tune, Katie picked up her Heat magazine and started flipping through it, Alice picked up a book that was lying around and settled into it, Djaq went back to intently reading an article in her magazine about a breakthrough in cancer treatment and Marian rolled off the bed and walked over to her suitcase in the corner of Alice's room. She started to reel of a mental checklist of what she'd packed.

'You got a mini skirt?' called Katie

'Huh?'

'In your suitcase, did you pack a mini skirt?'

'No! Why would I? I'd never wear it'

'Oh I dunno, what if you meet someone'

'In Wyhmondam? Supposing I did, I'd never see him again'

'So? Holiday romance' she winked knowingly

'As if!'

'Bored now,' Djaq cried, 'Maz just pack a mini skirt so the ever delightful Katie will SHUT UP!'

'No, 'cos then she'll have won'

'How will I win? We're just talking about packing'

'We both know we're arguing about packing'

'No,' Katie lied, 'we're just having a conversation'

'For God's sake!' Eve half screamed, 'you're even arguing now! Arguing about arguing'

'Eve, stay out of it' growled Katie

'Alice!' Alice's mum called from downstairs, 'I'm just gonna pop to the supermarket, will you watch John for me please?'

Alice groaned; she loved her little brother John but there was no denying that he was a handful. And when her mum said "pop to the supermarket" what she _really _means is "a few hours in Tesco".

The five of them – who were all spending the night at Alice's before Guy picked them up the next morning – traipsed down the stairs to find John sitting in the middle of the room with almost all his toys lying around him.

_Why is it that small people always make the biggest mess? _They all thought to themselves. _And the loudest noise._

'I'll only be an hour or so girls, ok?'

'Sure'

'Fine'

'That's ok Mrs Springs'

'Sure thing Mrs S'

'Whatever' Alice half muttered

'Bye then,' she slung her purse into her posh handbag and pulled the door closed behind her.

'So,' Alice turned to John, 'park then?'

'Yeah! With the ice-cream man and the ducks in the pond!' the cute little 3 year old replied

'And the cute boy who sells the ice-creams' added Katie

'It's always boys with you' commented Eve

'Yeah, and never with you lot'

'Never what?' asked Alice without looking up

'Nothing. Don't worry, I'll fix it'

'What?' asked Marian, 'look, just get your shoes on'

'Sir, yes sir' the 4 other girls all mocked a salute

Katie scooped down and sat John in the buggy

'He's supposed to walk' pointed out Marian

'Then we'll never get there' snapped Katie

'Fine, fine. You take the blame'

'Just shut up and put your sunglasses on'

Marian and Katie really were the best of friends. But sometimes they were just to similar to get on well.

--

Alice slammed the door behind her,

'This isn't the park' stated John

'I know' was Alice's growled response

'All I said was "I need to finish packing" so why did you drag us all home Maz?' complained Katie in a whingy voice

'Because you need to pack, you said so yourself'

'It's just folding stuff, I'll do it tonight'

'No you won't! You won't drag yourself away from Eastenders just to pack! Trust me; I _know _you'

'I'll do my stupid packing then, have fun with John!' she called as she marched up the stairs and banged the door loudly behind her.

'I really hate her sometimes' muttered Marian, to no-one in particular

'I think we should help her' whispered Eve. For some reason Marian was in a bad mood and when that happens, it's best to keep out of her way.

'Shorts, skirts, mini-skirt, bikini, sunnies, hat, jeans, t-shirts, trainers, flip flops, pants, bras, make-up bag, toothbrush…'Katie threw various items over her shoulder and into her suitcase, eager to just get it over with. 'Guess I'll need a jumper too; it might be cold in the middle of nowhere, even in summer. It's not fair,' Katie started another of her infamous conversations with herself, 'I'm the pretty one, I mean the _really _pretty one with the amazing brunette hair and the skinny body and the stunning clothes and everything. Yet she's the one who gets asked on holiday by a boy. Not a nice boy, but still a boy. And she's been ignoring him, imagine what she could do if she paid attention to him. Argh! My life sucks! And all my friends have talents, but no-one ever notices the stunning potential model. Moi!' she threw down the lid of her suitcase and sat on it.

'I'll make them notice me! I'll make the village hottie – if there even is one – fall deeply and madly in love with me. Then I'll come home and break his heart. I mean, I do need a little holiday project' she smiled slightly. Until she saw the mess she'd made of her packing. If she wanted to attract Mr Hot she may have to rethink her chunky, navy blue jumper.

**What do you think? Honestly, is it worth doing any more??**

**R&R pwetty please**


	2. Oh Katie

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

**Thanks to the great response ;p, here's the next chapter! Still got a few more possible stories and if Traditional.Rose Oks it we should be doing a joint one! But the time difference makes it hard to talk! So I'm planning a first chapter! Then there's that Meg Cabot one. And now Ellie and I are planning a Lady Grace Mysteries one (do any of you know/read those books – set in Elizabethan time) with an alternative view point. And I still have to update everything else, phew. Looks like I'm gonna be busy. And I don't think Office Romance is gonna be finished anytime soon.**

**That was my rant :D. Now for the good stuff, hehe…**

A huge black Land Rover pulled up on the street and Guy jumped out.

'That's a 4x4' Eve whispered as she peered out of the window

'Well duh, what else would you drive in the country' scoffed Katie

'I know, it's just not good for the environment'

'Tell him, not us' bit Djaq, she was nervous about staying away from home for 6 weeks with a guy she hated

'Don't worry, I intend to'

'Eve! Katie! Djaq! Alice! GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE AND BRING YOUR SUITCASES' yelled Marian from downstairs sounding only slightly stressed out.

'GOD!' Katie suddenly screamed as she lifted her suitcase. Three heads spun round to face her

'What? You need a hand?' Djaq asked motioning to Katie's suitcase

'No, sorry. I was just thinking about something'

'Thinking normally happens inside your head though' pointed out Djaq

'Well, this was very bad and it got out of hand'

Djaq shooed Eve and Alice out of the room and went back over to Katie, motioning for her to sit on the bed. Reluctantly Katie agreed and sunk into the soft mattress. She didn't know what to say, so she thought it was best if she showed Djaq. She slowly reached for the hem of her top and pulled it up to just under her bra. Djaq's eyes widened with shock. All over her stomach there was an array of bruises. Some looked new and angry while others looked paler, implying they were older.

'What…?'

'Tom' was Katie's simple reply

'He did this to you?'

Katie nodded quietly

'But he always seemed so nice!'

Katie scoffed,

'He was in puplic. But then we'd get home and he'd accuse me of eyeing up various people and told me I needed to be punished for it. It started off as a harmless joke and he'd just give me a light shove and then we'd all be ok. But then he was old enough to drink and he liked to drink. So that made him more violent'

'How…how long?' asked Djaq, not sure she wanted to know the answer

'About 7 months. I guess I just got used to it. But then he punched my face…'

'And broke your nose,' Djaq finished for her, 'but you said you just ran into a door. That's when you were off PE a few weeks ago'

'That was a plus, PE sucks' she tried to laugh it off

'Sweetheart, I told you not to move in with him but you were blinded by love. So, what did you do?'

'I told him it was over and I…I turned him in' her voice cracked slightly

'Good!'

'I know it's right, but the look in his eye was just so hurt and I felt guilty. I'd been with him for almost 3 years, that's serious and I just ended it'

'He's a good actor, we know that'

'Yeah, but…' she let her silent tears fall. The tears she'd held in these past few weeks not daring to shed

'Oh Katie' Djaq pulled her friend into a hug and shushed her. She ran her hand over Katie's hair in an attempt to calm her down. 'Is this why you've been so crabby?'

'Yeah,' she sniffed, 'I was trying to be normal but I guess I suck at acting! And that's why the whole boy thing took off. I wanted to move on quickly and forget it ever happened. I wanted someone who really loved me. Not someone who told me I needed to loose weight and wear more make up and be something I'm not'

Suddenly a thought occurred to Djaq,

'Did he ever…rape you?'

Katie nodded sadly,

'That's when I turned him in, I knew it had gone too far'

Djaq pulled her tighter into the hug

'Are you comin…' Marian burst into the door but trailed off as she saw Katie bundled in Djaq's arms

'Are you ok?'

Katie just sobbed harder

'Turns out Tom was abusing her and he raped her. She turned him in a few weeks ago and I think she just needs to let it out'

'Oh Katie' Marian crumpled to her knees and wrapped her arms around Katie and Djaq so they were in an awkward kind of hug.

'We can stay here, not go with Guy' Marian suggested

'I'd hate to deprive him off you. Besides, I wanna move on and be normal. If I let him get me down he's won'

Djaq and Marian nodded; they knew she was right. They each took one of her hands and let her down the stairs to Eve and Alice. They noticed her puffy eyes and tear stained eyes. But, being the amazing friends they were, they let it pass sensing it was a sensitive issue.

There, Katie isn't a nasty stuck up bitch, she's just been pushed around. Trust me! Marian wouldn't befriend a bitch!

Next chapter we meet out lads

But only if you review…

XXX  
Hannah


End file.
